His most faithful servants
by Theo80b
Summary: What is it with the love/lust between Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord? And what about her husband, MR Lestrange?
1. Chapter 1 - She loves you

**Roddy and Cissy – his most faithful servants**

Lord Voldemort sat on a coach, relaxing against the side of it. The person in front of him was a young, quite good-looking wizard (though his thin moustache was not among his best ideas, the Lord thought), but with a very gloomy look on his face, and seemed like he'd grown 20 years older in just some months. The Lord knew perfectly well what had happened during that time – he'd married the pleasant, fascinating, pure-blood upper-class lady he'd been admiring for the last ten years.

Of course, the Lord didn't care for the young man as a person – but he had had a good use of both him and his pure-blood parents, from a very old wizard family. The parents had also named him **godfather** for the boy some twenty years ago – for whatever that might mean.

"I am offering her to you, my Lord", the young said, with a very stiffly voice.

"My dear Roudolphus. My dear godson." the Lord said, with his most engaged voice. "I'm of course very fascinated over your great offer to me, but this still sounds a bit…let's say, special? I can assure you, women's minds are a very difficult mass to go through…"

"HER mind is not possible to misunderstand", Roudolphus moaned. "She doesn't love me! And she doesn't love her parents, her baby sisters, or her own life! The only person she loves is YOU, my Lord!"

"Loves!" the Lord answered, with something close to pure despise in his voice. "Love is a feeling for the weak, the poor, the unpure, the less intelligent! Honestly, I was expecting more from you and your wife, Roudolphus!"

"I just want her to…be happy!" Roudolphus said desperately. "I want to give her anything she wants, let her life be wonderful, make her walk on skies…"

"ENOUGH!" the Lord said, louder. "Roudolphus, you know perfectly well your parents, and I as well, did not raise you to sound like a loving sissy! Your father raised a MAN, not a sipping lovebird! And should a MAN, and even a godson of the Dark Lord himself, not be able to control his woman?"

"Control, my Lord? Bella is not a lady you can control! Bella claims, Bella demands, Bella gets what she wants! She's the oldest daughter of the noble house of Black, and she's…"

"…still nothing more than a woman! And a servant of the Dark Lord! What you say, Roudolphus, is just…"

"She loves only you, my Lord! She speaks of you all the time, how she will do your every bidding, how she's spending all the time just longing for your..." The man cut himself of very quickly. Lord Voldemort looked at him, with a combination of fascination and disgust.

"Oh, she's LONGNING, isn't she? She's WANTING? She should be wanting to serve the Lord, just like you and the rest of the Lestrange family! I have even marked her with the Dark Mark, and you know, it's not many women who's won that honour!"

"And of course, we all do want nothing but serving you, my Lord! But for Bella, it's something different, something more than the rest of us…" "Oh, really?" the Lord said, not able to help himself from being fascinated. "Something more…" the words hung in the Dark Lord's chamber.

"Well, Roudolphus, the Dark Lord expects both of you to meet me, here, tomorrow. You will show up, and you will bring your lovely wife with you." Roudolphus nodded, with a combination of fear and gratefulness. "We will be here, my Lord! Right at the time, my dear godfath…"

The Lord smiled to himself, as the young man disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2 - The godson and his wife

Kneeling before the Dark Lord they stood, two young people with Death Eater robes. The same young man that had stood before the Lord yesterday, together with a pale young woman, with a face that he assumed could be considered stunningly pretty –and with dark intense eyes, that looked at the Lord with a combination of admiring, and…lust?

"Roudolphus. Bellatrix. Welcome to me, dear servants." The Dark Lord looked at them, with a sly smile and look. "Raise up, and stand before the Lord like men and Pure-Bloods. Now." The couple raised up, and stood before him like two newly-recruited soldiers before a general – for the split of a second the Dark Lord registered that Bella had reacted on the term "like men", but she didn't say anything more, especially when he'd also mentioned her blood status.

"Bella. I must congratulate you on the marriage to a man like Roudolphus. And my dear Roudolphus, I must say it seems you've found a lady worthy of you. You are a young couple, but you're still welcome among my faithful Death Eaters – and I 've showed you the high honor of markingyou both with my mark."

The lady looked at him with the most intense eyes. "My Lord, you're showing us the greatest honor, there is no bigger need for pure-bloods than serving the mighty Lord! You can ask us both to do anything you desire…"

"Desire, young mrs. Lestrange. Desire." The Lord paused, to see how the words worked on the female in front of him. The look was really intense, and she looked like she would never see anywhere else. Roudolphus also looked at him, but with a side-glance on his wife, and looked really uncomfortable. "Tell me, mrs Lestrange, what are you willing to do for me?" Bella gave a noise that sounded almost like a moan. "Anything, My Lord! OH….just anything!". "Well…" the Lord answered – "That's good. But the most important for my servants is not to cross my biddings. Or – " he paused – "my loyal servants beddings." Bella looked at him, a bit uncomfortable.

"Lady Lestrange, I'm not sure if you know what an important and loyal pure-blood family you've married into. I am therefore going to tell you some words about them." As the Lord uttered those words, Roudolphus looked at him, surprised. Bella also looked surprised, and a little bit uncomfortable. Honestly, she had never cared very much about the lump, a bit helpless young man her parents had found for her. They had gone to Hogwarts together, and always known that their family had planned their marriage, like they still do in some old pure-blood families. She knew that the Lestrange family was quite wealthy, owned a great amount of treasures in Gringott, and was pure-bloods as far as anyone could go. But the unimpressing boy in her class never had actually meant anything to her.

However, the Dark Lord continued; "The older Roudolphus, your father-in-law, was one of my closest associates, already in our Hogwarts days. Like me, he was also a member of the very first Slug Club at Hogwarts, and when we left school, he was one of my best supporers on the powerful, magical, pure-blooded ideology that lies on ground for the whole work of the Death Eaters. The Roudolphus sr., like me, would do anything for our ideas and the Death Eater system." "However, to keep the blood pure, and the marks strong, the pure-bloods need to breed, and to grow stronger. Therefore, unlike me, my friend and faithful Roudulphus, chose to make a good, pure-blood marriage, and give the wizarding world a son. And that son," – the Dark Lord paused – "is your husband."

"And to show my old friend that I appreciated his choices, I accepted to be the godfather of their oldest son, and I also participated in his raising." Roudolphus remembered vaguely that the Lord had been in their house – and he also remembered that this was the greatest honor, but somehow combined with…fear and tension? "He went to Hogwarts, of course in the Slytherin house, and afterwards, I would help them to find him a wife worthy of him."

"But that was not an easy task, I promise you! The godson of the Dark Lord needed a wife that was strong, good-looking, extraordinary skilled – and of course, of a pure-blood family. We found it in the oldest and most ancient house, the house of Black – and the oldest of the daughters in that generation!" the Lord paused. "And that was YOU, young mrs. Lestrange. You, and no one else."

Bella ranked herself. "And of course," the Lord continued, "For the lady given that honor, both the Dark Lord, and the whole Death Eater system, expect total loyalty – to the Lord…." Bella nodded freneticly – "our cause…", even more nodding, "And…her husband". The nodding stopped during a nod, and she looked at her husband, with a combination of rage and something that he had not seen before...passion?

She looked at her husband – to the Dark Lord – and then…. "But of course my Lord…of course…I have been highly honored…."

"You have, lady Lestrange. I still expect your loyalty, and you can count of me – I'll give you numerous occations to prove it. But for now, prove it to your husband. You may leave now, I just want a short word with my godson."

"That was BRILLIANT, my Lord, just BRILLIANT!" Roudolphus kneeled before the Lord, with a tear of happiness from his eyes. "I know, Roudolphus. The Dark Lord always knows he's brilliant."

Roudolphus continued the gratitude; "You've saved my marriage, my wife, my future…"

"In short terms, Roudolphus", the Dark Lord smirked. "You owe me your happiness, your life and your family."

"And believe me, the Dark Lord always know to claim his debt, in due time. But for now, you may leave me, and continue your marriage. Until I need you again – both of you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Test of loyalty

**I understand it's important to tell I'm not JKR, but I hope my readers already guessed. Thus, I don't own any figures either. **

Some months had gone, and Roudolphus was back in the room with the Lord.

"Are you satisfied with your services, Roudolphus?" "Well, my Lord – if you are satisfied…"

"And your family life?" Roudolphus looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered "Yes, my Lord…no problems, my Lord…"

"That's good to hear" The dark lord looked at his godson, somewhat bored. "I have not had any complaints with the services from you, nor from your wife. From what I can see, you have served me properly. We have managed to scare off some blood traitors from coming in our way, and we have done some decent and enjoyable muggle hunting. You have been wearing your Dark Marks with hounour."

"However", the Dark Lord continued, "I have not had your loyalty really tested yet." He looked on the young man with a look that seemed like it could see right through him. "Are you willing to do anything for your Lord, Roudolphus?" "But my Lord, of course…there is no bigger joy than serving you…"

"Serving", the Lord went on, "is one thing. What I'm about to do is create an inner circle – you might call it an elite squad – to do my most important business. Do you have what it takes, Roudolphus?" Roudolphus swallowed hard. "Yes, my Lord, I do! I really do…"

"We'll see, won't we? The test is pretty simple, and is to test both your ruthlessness , your brutality, and your ability and willingness to obey any order you get from your Lord." "In a minute, I'll send in a person to this room, and you order is quite simple….KILL IT."

"Do you understand the task, Roudolphus?" The young man swallowed hard. "I do, My lord, and you can trust me, I will fulfill it." He drew his wand, and kept it ready.

"Very well…" The lord opened the ceiling to the room next door, and in came – Bellatrix. She walked in, looking bedazzled, and just looked straight forward.

Roudolphus looked at his wife, then at the Lord, with uthermost shock. "My Lord, surely you can't mean…"

"You have your orders, Roudolphus. Do you have what it takes to fulfill it?"

"But my Lord, just like me Bella has served you faithfully, surely there must be another way…I can not…"

"Kill, Roudolphus. If you are a good servant, do as you are ordered."

"But my Lord…surely something else…"

"KILL HER, Roudolphus!"

Roudophus lifted his wand. "A- ava…" then sunk it again, swallowed, and tried to lift it once more. "A-ava..oh…I…"

The Lord looked at him, smiling mockingly. "Oh, of course, Roudolphus, you can't do this. Killing takes passion, and between the two of you, there has never been, has it…?"

"No…you wife wanted a real man, right….?" Lord Voldemort walked towards Bella, she smiled a bedazzled smile, and touched his chest…

"A- AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light stood out from Roudolphus' wand, and hit the lady next to Voldemort just between her breasts. She looked at the wound askingly, then fell down on the floor, clearly dead. Roudolphus looked at her, paler than a sheet, and then fell on his knees on the floor. "Noooo…Bella….Nooo..I…. I…"

The lord looked at the man lying before his feet, and laughed coldly. "Very good, Roudolphus, very good…. For a moment there I had my doubt, I must confess, but yes…you really are my godson, and a faithful servant."

It didn't seem that the other man even heard him, as he was lying on the floor, his head in his hands, sobbing and crying.

"And I have to tell you an interesting thing I have just discovered on poirion magic…with just some minor modifications, a Polyjuice potion will also work on an Inferi!".

Roudolphus looked at his master, most confused. He then looked at the dead body on the floor, whose shape looked less and less like Bellatrix, and more and more like a man who had been dead for some time.

"My Lord…? It wasn't….?"

"Well, real enough for you, it seems", the Dark Lord smirked. He then took up a small bottle of potion, went down to his servant's head, took one of his hair and put in into the potion. "And even better, it can be used several times…" He pointed his wand at the inferi and said a low chanting charm. The inferi raised, stood up, and opened its mouth. When the Lord had put some drops of the potion into it, it changed his looks again, and now looked exactly like Roudolphus instead.

"You will now hide behind the ceiling Roudolphus, while I call inn your real wife"

When Roudolphus had gone to hide, the Lord touched his Dark Mark the way he always did to call on his Death Eaters, and before it had gone one minute, Bella was standing on her knees right before him.

"My Lord, I'm so honored to be called on, so honored to be at your service….please, just ask me anything…"

"Very well, Bellatrix, very well…" the Dark Lord answered, and then told Bella the same thing he had told Roudolphus, about loyalty, ruthlessness, and killing. When he gave Bella the killing instruction, he could see her eagerness, almost like a hunger. "Send the person in my Lord, I can hardly wait…!" she pulled out her wand right away.

Voldermort then sent in the inferi that looked like Roudolphus. Bella looked at it, with a slight surprise in her face, then looked at the Dark Lord with a grin of greed and lust of her face. She lifted her wand –

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A great flash of green stood from her light, went straight to the cold inferi heart – and hit it so hard that it was torn apart and into pieces.

The Dark Lord smirked. "Bravo, Bella, Bravo! You have fulfilled your test with honors! Roudolphus, you might come out now, and see how well your wife is serving our cause."


	4. Chapter 4 - Killing and Curses

**I'm still not the owner of any figures, or a female fantasy writer...**

When Bella saw her husband coming out from the ceiling, she only looked slightly surprised. "Oh, my Lord, so you didn't make the test quite real…?" Roudolphus thought he could also see a little bit of disappointment in her face, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"You have both passed your test on loyalty and ruthlessness – Bella with honors, Roudolphus with a little assistance. This places you as my loyal servants, and shows that you're worthy of more dangerous tasks."

"Of course", the Lord continued, "Not everyone has passed the test. Take your dear brother-in-law Bella…dear Lucifus…." The lord gave a despiseful laugh "I called him in for the test, showed him his young wife, who's not even got a Dark Mark….hah!" "He didn't even try! He **threw away his wand!** And then he went on the knees before me…" the Lord made a mocking parody of Lucifus' voice, "Noo, my Lord, please…don't kill her….she's carrying my child…take me instead, and spare ther lives…hah!" the Lord spat out.

"Can you think of anytning more disgraceful? Not only disobeying the Lord, but throwing away your wand…being willing to give up the most important, your own life…for what? A **woman**, and not even a marked Death Eater, and a little brat that you haven't even seen?"

Both the other shuggered. The lord could see that Bella had a reaction when he had said "woman" like that, but she still managed to give a discraceful laugh. "No, of course, my Lord…What a disgrace, what a cowardness…." "So," Roudolphus added,, quite feebly, "Lucifus will be thrown out from the inner circle of Death Eaters now?"

The Lord shook his head. "No," he said. "The Malfoy's name, wealth and connections can still be very useful for us, and I guess I can still use Lucifus for surveillance and contact-making. He and his young friend, Severus Snape, will be used on different and less honorable missions."

Bella looked almost disappointed, she'd never cared much about her arrogant and lightly-headed brother-in-law, who also had befriended a young half-blood with no money or connections. However, she knew better than questioning the Lord's judgment.

"But at the same time, you can believe me…if I ever need to take the wand away from one of my Death Eaters, I will not forget how easy he surrendered it!" the Lord added, with some afterthought in the tone.

"However, let me continue on why you're here" he went on. "I have a lot of faithful Death Eaters out there doing my work, but it has been very various on how well the job is done, how the cover-ups had been, and if they have showed the correct ruthlessness and brutality."

"I have therefore decided to make a special squad, of my most ruthless killers, my cleverest and most faithful Death Eaters, who will perform my most important jobs, on killing, cursing and taking out Mudbloods, muggles and Blood-traitors, sabotaging the Ministry's job, and other work. I'm therefore making you central in my Death Sqaud, squad of Killing and Curses."

"That's a huge honor, My Lord!" Bella said. "Yes of course, my Lord…a - very big honor…" Roudolphus went in.

"And Bella," the Lord continued. "I'm under the impression that you have not always approved my view on witches in the wizarding world in general and my squad in special…?"

"Oh, no, my Lord!" Bella said, "I would never THINK of questioning your good judgment on this matter…"

"Of course you wouldn't. However, it's a wrong impression if you believe I think that witches always should stay behind, obey and be controlled. If a witch is doing my services properly, she can be entrusted quite as much as a male wizard."

"What's impoartant I serving you faithfully, my Lord!" Bella said with her most passionate voice.

"And to prove this" the Lord continued, ignoring the interruption, "I am going to name YOU, Bellatrix Lestrange, leader of my Squad of Killing and Curses!"

Bella looked at the Lord, almost with tears of joy in her eyes. "My Lord, that's the biggest honor…you can believe in me, I will never disappoint you!"

"I know, Bella, you'll never disappoint me…and live."

The Lord then looked at Roudolphus, registered that he knat his hands very tightly….but he looked up, and said "My wife, like myself, is of course honored to be in your service, and will do all that we can to fulfill it just the way you want it…"

"I knew you would approve, Roudolphus. Now, let's see…with you on the team I will also have your younger brother, Rastaban, and then I think the Carrow siblings…and, let me see…Barty Crouch, I think"

The Lestrange couple looked at each other, utterly confused. The last name the Lord had mentioned was, besides Albus Dumbledore, considered the worst enemy of Death Eaters – the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement, who had told every paper an information channel in wizard's Britain that he would not rest until the Death Eaters and their leader had been "rounded up, taken in, and brought to either Azkaban or the cemetery".

The lord smirked. "Oh, I might not have told you that…the young son of our dear Minister had come in and joined our cause, together with another young friend named Rouphus Black…your cousin, I believe, Bella. They have swore loyalty to me, been marked with a Dark Mark, and is now Death Eaters eager to prove their worth. Barty Crouch jr. was a good Slytherin, member of the Slug Club (though, that club is not either what is used to), and of an old pure-blood family. Why should he not be welcomed among us?"

"But my Lord…" Roudolphus stuttered – "Are you SURE young Crouch can be trusted?"

"Well, I put him through the same test as you, and…he killed his father with great enthusiasm." Somehow that argument seemed extraordinarily convincing for the Lord. Roudolphus wondered if he had got any experience on the matter.

"Of course, my Lord, it's brilliant!" Bella said. "And if we ever come into a tight corner before the ministry, the boy can also be useful as a hostage!"

The Lord laughed coldly. "Oh, Bella, even if I like your thinking…if you know old Barty Crouch, that idea is totally worthless!"

"You see, in some ways our dear Minister is thinking just like me, or a faithful Death Eater…he's fully willing to sacrifice a life, even the live of his own son, if that serves his cause. Can he take us out, he won't care if his son is taken in the riot, and if he understands the boy is one of us, he will deny any relation as we speak!"

"But that will do for now. I will make sure that your whole team of Killing and Curses is called together, and you, Bella, will take your instructions straight from me, and be reporting straight to me, from now on."

Bella looked like that was the best instructions she'd ever got.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Gringott vault

**AN: I don't own HP. However, i welcome more feedbacks. What will happen with Bella and the Dark Lord in the end? At least, now we're talkin about the soul. **

Some months had gone, and Bella and Roudolphus was standing before the Lord again.

"Roudolphus. Bella. Welcome back to me."

"My Lord, do you have another assignment for us? Is there a mudblood to be killed…a riot to be made…mayhem to create before the ministry…you just name you order, and we'll do just anything to fulfill it, just the way you dream of…" Bella's eagerness filled the entire room, and her voice was the passionate loud-whispering that Roudolphus never heard but when she was standing before her Lord.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." the Dard Lord shooked his head lightly. "Your enthusiasm for your work is always cheering me up, and should be an inspiration for all Death Eaters." "So far, the Killing and Curses squad can be considered a success. By a couple of occation, Bella, you might have gone a bit far in your killing, taking out wizards and creating mayhem that was more than I would wand just at the moment…" Bella almost looked offended, but kept her mouth tightly. "…but that's details. You have, together with your team, showed loyalty, eagerness and ruthlessness, and the Lord is satisfied with you both."

"Thank you my Lord, serving you like this is our greatest joy and passion…"

"However," the Lord did not let himselv interrupt by anyone, "right now I'm going to ask you of something less violent, but perhaps even more important." As he spoke, he had conjured a wooden box, with some very old inscriptions on it.

"Roudolphus, your father died doing my services. That obliges me, both as a leader and as a godfather, to see that you are doing well. I have taken that task seriously."

"You have, my Lord, you're treating me as the best leader…me and my family are all thriving on doing your services…."

"And now, you're also the head of the Lestrange family. Among many other things, that also means that you have got the key to the Family Vault in Gringott's. Am I right?"

"You are, my Lord…I'm always carrying the key on me, and our family treasures are most safely taken care of by goblins…"

"But of course, my Lord" Bella interrupted, "If the Lord and our cause are in need of gold or treasures from there, my husband and I are most honored to provide you with anything you might need!"

The Lord smiled and nodded. "That, Bella, is of course very generous of you – both." he looked at the man who had been interrupted, "But our cause does not suffer any fiscal problems. Many of the old and wealthy wizard families are supporting us, either financially or with their magical manpowers, so that's not why you're here. But as an old wizarding family, you have a vault that is well guarded, I think, even by dragons and heavy charms and curses. Breaking in there would seem almost impossible."

Roudolphus nodded. "I would dare to say, my Lord, totally impossible…" "…unless of course, the Dark Lord himself would try it!" Bella added hurriedly.

The Lord smiled again. "Well, Bella, right at the moment I'm not considering going into the business of bank robbery. The reason I was asking you, is because I am going to entrust you something extremely important." He lifted up the box.

"In this box," he said, "is an extremely important artifact of black magic. It is goblin-made, but has been inherited in old wizard families for almost thousand years." He opened the box, and continued to talk. "After all this time, it has been…hum…_strengthened_ with magic from the Dark Lord himself. It is now extremely valuable, and, needless to say, extremely dangerous."

Bella and Roudolphus looked down, and saw something that looked like a big silver goblet, with a badger on it.

"That could almost look like the Hufflepuff badger?" Bella said, askingly and with a slight bit of despise.

"Almost," the Dark Lord answered with a minor sneer. "The Hogwart traditions are important, also in black magic in this country, but of course, the houses that are not of Slytherin still need some magical corrections to work in a proper pure-blood way."

"But that is not the point here. The point is that I am considering to place this extremely magical, dangerous and important artifact under your responsibility, and in your Gringott vault. No tell me, Roudolphus, can the Lestrange family be this highly trusted?"

Roudolphus was shaking as he looked at the Lord, then down at the silver goblet. He then swallowed.

"Yes, my Lord! We have got the safest place in the wizarding world for your important belongings!".

"Very good, Roudolphus. You will both now apparate in the Diagon Alley, right before the Gringott bank, you will make sure that my belonging is placed in your vault, the safest place, with the strongest guarding charms upon it, and with special watching orders for the bank goblins. It should be guarded…" he looked at them with an odd, almost humorous glance in his eyes, "…like it contained the life and soul of the Dark Lord himself!"


End file.
